hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln Demyan
Lincoln Demyan (February 12, 1925 (West Virginia) - October 6, 1991 (Simi Valley, California)) was an American character actor who appeared in several films and television series. His television credits includes The Rifleman, Branded, The Big Valley, The Virginian and Kung Fu, as well as two episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * White Lightning (1973) * Man on a String (1972) (TV) * The Love Machine (1971) * Gunn (1967) * I'd Rather Be Rich (1964) (uncredited) * The Brass Bottle (1964) (uncredited) * Man's Favorite Sport? (1964) (uncredited) * Married Too Young (1962) * The Great Impostor (1961) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Kung Fu playing "Stanley" in episode: "The Garments of Rage" (episode # 3.8) 1 November 1974 * The Rookies playing "Guard" in episode: "Down Home Boy" (episode # 2.11) 19 November 1973 * Longstreet playing "Inspector" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.0) 23 February 1971 * The Virginian playing "Gannon" (uncredited) in episode: "The Price of the Hanging" (episode # 9.9) 11 November 1970 * The F.B.I. playing "Curt Thomas" in episode: "Scapegoat" (episode # 5.11) 23 November 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Dealer" in episode: "The Big Gamble" (episode # 5.9) 21 November 1969 * The Big Valley playing "Pete" in episode: "The Battle of Mineral Springs" (episode # 4.21) 23 March 1969 * Bonanza playing "Trooper" in episode: "The Deserter (II)" (episode # 10.24) 16 March 1969 * The Big Valley playing "Townsman" in episode: "They Called Her Delilah" (episode # 4.2) 30 September 1968 * Bonanza playing "Amos" in episode: "The Arrival of Eddie" (episode # 9.30) 19 May 1968 * The Big Valley playing "Drunk" in episode: "The Challenge" (episode # 3.26) 28 March 1968 * The Invaders playing "Security" in episode: "Inquisition" (episode # 2.26) 26 March 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Master Sergeant McMahon" in episode: "What Time Does the Balloon Go Up?" (episode # 3.24) 17 February 1968 * Cimarron Strip playing "Marshal Stoner" in episode: "The Judgment" (episode # 1.150 4 January 1968 * The Big Valley playing "Carlos Lopez" in episode: "Four Days to Furnace Hills" (episode # 3.12) 4 December 1967 * The Big Valley playing "Fireman" in episode: "Explosion!: Part 1 (episode # 3.10) 20 November 1967 * Bonanza playing "Assayer Jim Slade" in episode: "The Greedy Ones" (episode # 8.34) 14 May 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Marshal" in episode: "Anatomy of a Prison Break" (episode # 2.10) 27 November 1966 * Branded playing "Actor" in episode: "Kellie" (episode # 2.32) 24 April 1966 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Uncle Jeff" in episode: "Bigger than a Bread Box" (episode # 1.25) 12 March 1966 * The Long, Hot Summer playing "Burt Stone" in episode: "The Warning" (episode # 1.18) 26 January 1966 * Gunsmoke playing "Cowboy" in episode: "The Storm" (episode # 11.2) 25 September 1965 * Bonanza playing "Hicks" in episode: "The Dilemma" (episode # 7.2) 19 September 1965 * Bonanza playing "Lane" in episode: "The Cheating Game" (episode # 5.19) 9 February 1964 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "Actor" in episode: "Hit or Miss" (episode # 3.8) 1 December 1961 * The Outlaws playing "Cass Andrews" in episode: "The Connie Masters Story" (episode # 2.2) 12 October 1961 * Whispering Smith playing "Deputy Hank" in episode: "Trademark" (episode # 1.15) 14 April 1961 * The Rifleman playing "Kelly Banner" in episode: "The Lonesome Bride" (episode # 3.32) 2 May 1961 * The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor playing "Murd Ottery" in episode: "Kinfolk" (episode # 2.17) 20 January 1961 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Lincoln Demyan at the Internet Movie Database Demyan, LincolnDemyan, LincolnDemyan, LincolnDemyan, LincolnDemyan, LincolnDemyan, LincolnDemyan, Lincoln